Sophia Peletier(TV)
Sophia Peletier is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ed Peletier and Carol Peletier. During the initial outbreak, Carol, Ed and Sophia evacuated to Atlanta for safety, but end up joining a camp of survivors. While at the camp, Sophia sparked up a friendship with Carl Grimes and Eliza Morales. Involvement Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Sophia is seen around the survivors' camp living with her father, Ed Peletier and mother, Carol Peletier. One day at the camp, she is playing with Carl Grimes when the pair finds a zombie eating a deer and the pair screams, running back into camp, prompting the men to investigate and kill the zombie. "Vatos" Sophia follows her mother and the others to the clearing where Jim is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Lori Grimes tells Jim he is scaring Carl and Sophia. While Jim is tied to a tree (in an attempt to calm him down), Sophia and Carl are being tutored by their mothers. She leaves with Carol and Carl to clean fish with Shane Walsh. Later, Carol and Sophia give Ed some water in the family tent, and Carol refuses to leave her alone with Ed, despite his insisting manner. Her father was killed in the attack on the camp, leaving Sophia as one of the few survivors. "Wildfire" Just after the zombie attack, Sophia is seen resting with the other survivors. She attends the funeral for the fallen campers and, upon leaving the camp, says goodbye to Eliza Morales who then gives Sophia her doll. While the rest are saying their goodbyes. "TS-19" Sophia makes it to the CDC along with the others. She is seen playing checkers in the recreation room along with Carl before going to bed. Towards the end of the episode, Sophia is seen crying with her mother. Carol says she does not want her daughter to die like this, and Edward Jenner decides to let the group free. She flees with the others to Dale's RV and watches as the CDC burns. The group then heads in the direction of Fort Benning. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Sophia is first seen gathering supplies from abandoned vehicles on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, along with her mother Carol. Rick Grimes notices a herd of zombies coming their way, and warns the group to hide under the parked cars. Sophia is given the unwanted attention by two walkers, who chase her from the highway and into the nearby forest. Rick chases after her, telling her to stay by a creek while he distracts and kills the zombies. She nods, but when Rick and the rest of the group returns, she is no where to be found. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane breaks open the door on Hershel Greene's barn. Shane and the group take out the dozens of walkers that were inside. As the last walker emerges, stumbling out of the barn, they are stunned and shocked to see it's Sophia. Carol is beyond devastated. She tries to run to Sophia, but Daryl Dixon stops her. The group looks on in shock and sadness, as Sophia, slowly, approaches them. Rick takes lead from Shane, walks up, and shoots Sophia in the head. "Nebraska" Sophia's body is wrapped in a blanket by Andrea. Along with Annette Greene and Shawn Greene, Sophia is buried under some trees by the barn. Sophia's mother, Carol, does not show up for the ceremony held for her and Hershel's family. Allies *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Eliza Morales *Andrea *Shane Walsh *Jim *Lori Grimes *Amy *Dale *Daryl Dixon Enemies *Walkers Appearances Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" *"TS-19" Season 2 *"What Lies Ahead" *"Pretty Much Dead Already" (Zombified) *"Nebraska" (Corpse) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Tv Series Category:TWD S1 Category:TWD S2 Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Students